Friends With Benefits
by theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl
Summary: Ever since the "puppet master" rocked her world, sex with other guys is just not doing the trick for Kate. Sexually frustrated and incredibly irritated at everything and EVERYONE...Kate learns some cold, hard truths about her bedroom issues. But there's no way that she's attracted to Will. Surely Jules and Andi are just messing with her, right? [Will be Rated M for later chapters]


**Title: **Friends with Benefits.

**Summary**: Every since the "puppet master" rocked her world, sex with other guys is just not doing the trick for Kate. Sexually frustrated and incredibly irritated at everything and EVERYONE...Kate learns some cold, hard truths about her bedroom issues. But there's no way that she's attracted to Will. Surely Jules and Andi are just messing with her, right?

**Disclaimer/Note from the author: **Friends with better lives was definitely my favourite new comedy of the 2014 season. I'm so upset and annoyed at CBS for cancelling it! I feel like the show had so much potential and it was ripped away from us. I mean WHO cancels a show after just five episodes?! What bullshit! GRRR. CBS also cancelled Intelligence so I will not be watching anymore of their shows! On the brightside, there's still a chance that another network could jump in and save FWBL...so fingers crossed for! Anyways getting back on track... so I don't know if I'm the only one that feels this way, but I totally LOVE Kate & Will! I feel like had the show gotten more seasons, these two would be endgame! They are perfect for each other:) Anyone else agree?

**Date Published:** 21 May 2014

© theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl, 2014

* * *

**Chapter One:** Another bad date, another dud.

"Ugh, that's it. I officially give up!" Kate said throwing her hands up in the air dramatically, as she stormed through the front door. "Where's the wine?"

"Honey, what's wrong?" Jules asked frowning a little and muting the television with the remote.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked throwing her bag onto the couch quickly. "Men. When is it _not _about men?"

"I thought you had a date with Zach?" Andi said, talking through a mouthful of desert. "We weren't expecting you tonight."

"Please swallow your desert first," Kate said scrunching up her face in disgust. "I feel like I'm still _there_ on that terrible date."

"What?" Andi snapped defensively. "I'm pregnant. It's not my fault I'm hungry _all_ the time. Blame the hormones." she said before stuffing another spoonful of cake into her mouth.

"So he talked with his mouth full." Jules said trying to make light of the situation. "Most people do babe. I mean Lowell does it. I'm sure Bobby does as well...right, Andi?"

Andi nodded quickly and downed another spoonful of her desert.

"Most _unsophisticated _people, yes." Kate said rolling her eyes a little. "But I don't date people like _that._"

"Hence the reason why you're still _single._" Jules muttered under her breath quickly.

"Ex-squeeze me?" Kate snapped loudly. "What did you say?"

"I just mean... you know, you're so..."

"I'm so..._what?_ Intelligent? Sophisticated? Sensible?"

"Picky." Jules said sighing loudly. "Please don't hate me, but its the truth. You're so picky, Kate and it's super annoying. Seriously babe, it's like every date you go on, you always have a reason for why they are so bad or why they are so incompatible for you. Do you want to be single _forever? _Every time I ask you about your dates, you always say the same thing...'a_nother bad date, another dud'. _Surely though, there has to be at least _one_ guy out there for you."

"So I have standards? What's wrong with that? I don't want to date just any Tom, Dick or Harry that asks me out."

"You also don't want to date the men that we set you up with either and then it puts _us _in an awkward position the next time we see them-"

"How so?" Kate asked cutting her friend off abruptly.

"-because we are always the ones that are left to break up with the guys for you, Kate."

"Oh come on now." she said rolling her eyes. "You've sent me on like what? _Five_ blind dates?"

"Five this _year." _Jules hissed. "But over the course of our friendship, its got to be closer to what...like _eighteen_, right, Andi?"

Andi nodded quickly. "And that's not counting the men that _I've_ tried to hook you up with either."

"I didn't realize that you guys were keeping count. You sure know how to make me sound like an insufferable, picky _man-eating_ slut."

"Aww honey, we don't mean it like that. It's just I know some really great men and you managed to find _faults_ with them all." Jules said sighing a little. "Like every single one of them!"

"If they are so _great_ why are you presently engaged to a vegan, animal loving, gypsy impersonating _weirdo_?"

"Hey! Lowell is not..." Jules snapped defensively, pouting her lips together before sighing loudly." Lowell is perfect, okay? Leave my munchkin alone."

"Where the hell is the wine?" Kate said changing the subject and heading towards the kitchen. "There's nothing in the fridge."

"There's some on the dinning room table." Andi yelled.

"Actually, there's none. I finished it." Jules said grimacing a little. "Sorry Kate."

Kate sighed heavily. "Don't worry. I brought my own." she said walking over to her bag and pulling out two bottles.

"So...do you want to talk about it?" Andi asked when Kate had taken a seat.

"There's nothing to say. He spoke with his mouth full the whole night." she said sighing heavily, before pouring a glass of wine for herself. "Well, that was when he was not chewing like a cow the rest of the time. The guy was hot, I tell you, but he had the intellectual ability of a teapot. He bored me from the moment we sat to eat and then when we went back to his for sex...well that was the final straw that broke the camel's back. He was so terrible. I hated it. Maybe I hated him. I don't know. He was just so _bad._"

"Wait, you had sex with him?" Andi asked, her eyes widening in shock.

"Shut up, I was desperate."

"Yeah, you must have been." Jules said laughing a little nervously. "I mean, usually you wouldn't let the date progress any further if you hated him that much. You must really have needed to have sex."

"Oh. You have _no_ idea." Kate said nodding her head in agreement.

-x-

"For the last time, I do not like Will!" Kate snapped defensively. "Are you guys even listening to what you're saying?! God!"

"Maybe, you don't know it yet." Jules offered up hopefully. "Like, maybe you're in denial about your feelings for him. I've seen that before."

"Yeah, it's just like when you're younger and you're like 'argh I hate this guy so much' but secretly it's because you actually like him." Andi said nodding in agreement.

"How much have you two had to drink tonight?" Kate asked, rolling her eyes before finishing off her glass of wine.

"Oh that's rich. Coming from Miss drunk over there" Jules said rolling her eyes and pointing to her friend.

"Hey! I'm not the one talking nonsense." Kate hit back quickly. "But seriously, how much?"

"Less than you have, my love." Andi said truthfully. "I'm pregnant and Jules finished the half bottle you left here yesterday. But _you_ on the other hand, polished off _two _whole bottles by yourself."

"So what? I like my wine. And you guys were saying that I was _into _Will. I need something to numb my brain and to help me forget about this conversation in the morning."

"But you _are_ into Will, Kate!" Andi said quickly. "You told us last week that you have not had good sex since you slept with that personal trainer guy."

"Your point?"

"Every man that you've slept with since then has had some sort of... _shortcomings _in the bedroom. _Right?_"

"True."

"Nobody has measured up since then. Nobody has satisfied you...nobody has come close to performing."

'Uh huh. I feel like I'm _missing_ the obvious point that you are trying to get at." Kate said frowning a little.

"Well the point is. Will taught the trainer the moves and it was those _moves _that rocked your world, Kate." Jules said, cutting in quickly.

"So essentially, the reason why you haven't been sexually satisfied is because you're dying to sleep with Will."

"Eww no. Andi, stop there please, before I gag. I am _not _dying to sleep with Will. He is just a friend."

"Well, aren't you the least bit _curious_ that if you sleep with him, it might solve your bedroom issues? I mean, he basically gave you all those _orgasms_ when you think about it."

"I think I'm going to throw up my fettuccine that I ate for dinner."

"Where's the harm in testing the theory, Kate?"

"Oh, I have tested the theory, Andi. I slept with the trainer again yesterday night after I left from here and well, even _he_ was not good enough. The _moves _that Will taught him...well, even they were not enough to satisfy me."

"That's because, secretly in the back of your brain...you knew that you were settling for _second_ best." Andi said nodding slowly. "If you want to feel sexually satisfied like you did two weeks ago. You need to go directly to the _source._ You're going to have to sleep with Will and get it over and done with. Once you have sex with him and it's out of your system, you can go back to enjoying sex with random strangers again."

"Are you sure that you didn't like drink or inhale any of the wine tonight?" Kate asked rolling her eyes. She was already trying her hardest to erase the conversation they were having from her brain.

"I agree with Andi," Jules said quickly. "You should totally go for it. I mean, it's not like Will is the _ugliest _guy or anything. When Lowell first met him, he was jealous. He asked me if I had ever slept with him or if I ever wanted to."

"Your point?" Kate asked dryly.

"The point is...he's totally _hot,_ Kate. I mean if I was in your shoes...if I was in your slump...and the only way that I could fix it was to...you know..." Jules said smiling a little slyly. "I'd _hit _that."

"Oh, totally!" Andi said nodding in agreement. "But with that said I love my husband very much and I would never do that to him. But Kate, you should."

"Gross." Kate said scrunching up her nose. "Okay, we have been talking about Will for like an hour now. Can we please change the subject already? Before he comes home and hears this all this nonsense? I swear if he ever heard all of this, the guy would need to get his head _deflated._"

"He's out with Bobby and Lowell. It's guys night." Andi said quickly.

"Well, let's just watch a movie or something? I need to give my stomach a chance to settle again." Kate said before taking another sip of her wine.

"How about the notebook?" Jules asked, picking up the dvd.

"Sounds good." Andi said smiling. "Kate is that okay with you?"

"That's just _great." _She said sarcastically. _Kill me now! _She thought, as she did her best attempt to force a fake smile.

-x-

"Well, it was a fun night ladies...but I must be off." Jules said standing up from the couch, when the movie finished.

"Wait. You're going?" Kate slurred. "Why? It's still early. Why don't we watch another movie?"

"Sure, why not?" Andi mocked sarcastically. "I mean it's only after midnight and my child is not upstairs sleeping or anything."

"I really should get going. Lowell said that he would be home soon and I promised him that I wouldn't stay out too late. We have another early start tomorrow."

"Oh come on. You guys are together like all the time and you live together. I'm sure that you can stay out a little longer."

"Jules is right, Kate. It's late. Bobby and Will are going to be home soon and I'm pretty exhausted myself." Andi said yawning a little.

"Awww honey, is this because you don't want to be alone right now?" Jules asked frowning cutely.

"Are you _kidding_ me right now?" Kate scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I'm always alone. That's how I like it."

"Kate, if you don't want to be alone tonight, I'm sure you can sleep in our guest room?"

"You don't even have a bed in your 'guest room' Jules."

"Hey, that might be true, but Lowell found this really good futon the other day."

"The one he picked off the street last week?" Kate asked, her face scrunching up in disgust. "Yeah, I'll pass. I'm sure that _thing _is infested with vermin and crawling with bedbugs."

"Fine have it your way." she said throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm going. Night Andi."

"Night, Jules."

"So...we could watch something if you want?"

"Kate, I gotta go to bed. Being pregnant is emotionally and physically draining." Andi said starting to clear the living room table.

"I guess I should go too, then." Kate said flinging her bag over he shoulder.

"Oh no, you don't." Andi said snatching her friend's car keys from her. "You are not driving in that condition."

"What? I'll be fine. I live like ten minutes away." Kate dismissed casually, trying to fight for her keys.

"Kate, you're drunk. It's dangerous. I would drive you home myself, but I can barely stay awake. I texted Bobby already. He said that he will be home in ten minutes and he's going to drive you home, okay?"

"I don't need a designated driver. I'm not in highschool, Andi."

"No, you are not. But you are also my _best friend_ and best friends do not let their _drunk_ best friends drive home. Okay? So, I'm going to lie down on my bed. You can come and join me until Bobby comes home if you like or you can _quietly _watch some more tv. But I am keeping _these," _she said dangling the keys in front of her friend. "Until Bobby is home."

"Fine." Kate sighed heavily. "Go and sleep. I'll just watch some trashy reality tv until then."

"Night love." Andi said squeezing her shoulder quickly, before climbing the stairs.

-x-

"Oh finally!" Kate said when Bobby and Will walked through the front door. "Do you know that there is _nothing _good to watch at this ungodly hour? And Andi only seems to be recording mommy and me programs on her TiVo. Thank goodness you are home. Now, run upstairs and get my keys from your wife, so I can drive myself home."

"You're not driving home." Bobby said throwing his keys down onto the table by the front door. "Andi said that you drank like _two whole bottles_ of wine by yourself and she was worried about your emotional state...or mind frame. Well, one of the two anyways."

"My emotional state or mind frame?" Kate repeated loudly in a shocked and deeply offended voice, that made Will burst out laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing." he said trying his best not to laugh.

"Can you please go and get my keys, Bobby? I want to go home."

"Fine, but you are not driving. Will is taking you home."

"What? Why?" Kate said protesting. "I thought you were meant to take me home."

"I've been drinking. Will was our designated driver tonight."

"You're telling me that you didn't drink anything tonight?" Kate asked looking at him skeptically.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked laughing loudly. "Geez, Kate. Some of us don't have a drinking problem like y-" he said stopping abruptly. "I'll go and get the keys." he said changing the subject quickly, before running up the stairs two at a time.

"God help me." Kate mumbled. "When he comes back down. I'm making my own way home. Besides, how is he going to get back here if he takes my car?"

"Don't worry Kate," Bobby said squeezing her shoulder. "if you're lucky you could ask him to spend the night."

Kate was about to ask him if Andi had shared her theory with him but before she could open her stunned mouth, Will ran back down the stairs.

"You ready to go?" he asked holding the door open.

"I swear to God, if you so much as _scratch_ my car..." Kate started as they left the house.

-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so that's the first chapter. I don't know if anyone is actually going to read this since I had to email the fanfiction staff to make the category for this show. Can you believe that there was no other fan fiction on it already?! How? :(

So the idea for this story comes solely from the last episode that aired yesterday. I just love the idea of Kate and Will be together and well, the last ep was kind of fricken perfect!

The next chapter will hopefully be really interesting. There's going to be a proposition, a bet and something that's going to change Kate and Will's dynamics forever haha. I will try and update it soon, depending on the reviews I get. Otherwise I will definitely upload the next part sometime by the weekend. Most likely on Sunday on my day off.

Hope you liked it. _Leave me a review if you can? _

Paris xx


End file.
